Distractions
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: In Yukimura's quest to prove he can be 'bad', he runs into a major obstacle and finds out just how hard it is to ignore his own rival - especially when it seems Masamune isn't in the mood to play along. Gakuen BASARA verse, based off the delinquent Yukimura chapter. One-shot, rated T for language and fluffy yaoi. Pairing is DateSana/MasaYuki Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura


**A/N: So, what **_**did**_** Masamune do so that Yukimura couldn't stop ignoring him? Not only that, why did the English scanlation of it say that Yukimura had to regain his composure? xD **

**This plot bunny just came out of nowhere when I reread the Gakuen BASARA chapter that Yukimura tries to prove he has a 'bad' side (which is very adorable btw), so it's based off that chapter except with a couple DateSana twists x) Obviously, this is in the Gakuen BASARA aka modern verse, and Masamune's Engrish will be in italics :) Also, as far as I remember in Gakuen BASARA Yukimura tends to call everyone by their last name, besides Sasuke and Shingen of course, hence why I use 'Date-dono' instead of 'Masamune-dono' here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA or the characters—otherwise, things would be rather different ;)**

**Distractions**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

Sanada Genjirou Yukimura walked down the school's main hallway, a finger tapping at his chin as he mulled over his thoughts; this 'being bad' stuff was turning out to be quite the challenge for him, and it was unlike any other he'd faced before. People did bad things all the time, and so effortlessly—why was _he_ having so much trouble with it? _But for Oyakata-sama . . ._ The young cub's spirit began to burn passionately at the thought of his master and he clenched his fists in determination. _I will overcome anything for him! I will show him that I, Yukimura, can do one or two bad things! The question is how to do it . . ._

The headband-wearing boy unclenched his fists and adopted his contemplating pose again. _Hmm . . . Sasuke said that tearing and breaking things were prohibited, so I suppose I can forget about that idea._ A slight blush heated Yukimura's cheeks at the memory of _that_ particular test. How could one do something so _shameless_, tearing their own clothes? _What other mischief could there be for me to do . . . ?_

"Oi, Mouri!"

Yukimura was startled out of his thoughts at the boisterous deep voice. He looked up to see a white-haired young man with a purple eyepatch and jacket hanging over his shoulders grinning at a brown-haired young man with glasses and a tan vest. _Chousokabe-dono and Mouri-dono!_

"Today's . . . huh?" Motochika sweatdropped as Motonari breezed right by him. "Hey! Wait!" The one-eyed young man sighed a bit in annoyance and scratched the back of his head. "Your manners're as bad as ever. Geez, you could at least greet me! Oi, Mouri!"

Unbeknownst to the two rivals was Yukimura watching them very intently, brow furrowed in thought. _This . . ._ He gasped at the realization. _This is it! This is how I can prove myself!_

"_Hey!_ Good thing I ran into you, Sanada Yukimura!"

_Date Masamune!_ The young cub discreetly glanced behind him, seeing the familiar smirking face of his own rival, and remained silent. _I will not acknowledge him! I will succeed in my mission!_

"Our baseball club's got the field today, _you see?_" Masamune taunted as Yukimura turned on his heel. "Too bad, ain't it?"

It was then that the one-eyed young man noticed the brown ponytail and ridiculously long red headband tails were far ahead of him, and the owner of both was walking away, and fast. "Oi! _Wait!_ Don't ignore me! Sanada Yukimura, stop, damn you!"

Yukimura grinned to himself in satisfaction as Masamune continued to scream after him. _That's it, it is settled! I did it! I did something bad!_

"_Hey_, wait, Sanada Yukimura!"

The cub's coffee-colored eyes widened as he felt something grab his shoulder. "Listen when people're talkin' to you!" the darker-haired boy growled, leaning forward near his ear. "Knock it off already!"

_What? Why is Date-dono still here?_ As soon as Yukimura felt the hand's absence, he began speed-walking again.

"Hey, where's your usual chargin' at me?" Masamune grabbed his rival's shoulder again, but now Yukimura began running frantically, pulling him along with him. "Quit ignorin' me, Sanada Yukimura! Somethin' up with the soccer club? Is that it?"

_Date Masamune . . . why won't he leave me be?_ the young cub thought unhappily. He tried to shake off the increasingly painful grip by executing a number of turns, but after each one he could still hear the clinking of metal dog tags behind that of his own _rokumonsen_ coins. Yukimura kept running, being the only thing he could do, but somehow, that hand still wouldn't relinquish its hold on his poor aching shoulder.

After countless minutes, once the two were outside, the brown-haired boy felt an abrupt jerk, effectively stopping him in his tracks with his shoulder throbbing in protest. "_Hey,_ Sanada Yukimura!" Masamune snapped, sounding none-too-pleased. His blue-grey eye was narrowed in irritation. "Look this way!"

"Why won't he give up?" Yukimura nearly shouted his thoughts in exasperation.

"Why won't I give up on what?" Masamune reiterated in annoyance, patience really wearing thin when again, the young cub ignored him. "Tryin' to get ya to acknowledge me? That's the right thing to do, _you see?_ And you're usually pretty good about manners and that shit. _You doing okay?_"

Yukimura shrugged the hand off, resisting the urge to massage his shoulder as he walked away. _I really want to answer Date-dono, I really do . . . but right now, I have greater matters to attend to! I _will _make Oyakata-sama proud! And then I will explain this to Date-dono, if he still cares. That way, everything shall work out and we will all be happy!_ Those final thoughts lifted most of the guilt that had settled over his heart—until Masamune called him out again.

"Oi, Yukimura! _I love you._"

The young cub wasn't fazed by the statement and kept walking—though admittedly, he had no clue what 'ai luhve yoo' meant. _Date-dono and his strange foreign language . . . but he used only my first name. Does that mean he said something important?_ A hand drifted up to his chest uncertainly. _And then, why do I feel so . . . odd?_

"Still ignorin' me, _huh?_ I dunno what the hell all this shit's about, but now I got _no choice._"

It all happened so fast, the young cub hadn't even heard the dragon bearing down on him. Next thing he knew, Yukimura was pushed against a gate, a hand tangled in his long brown hair and a strong arm around his waist, with a pair of warm, thin lips pressed to his own.

"_HARENCHI!_" the young cub screeched once Masamune had drawn back, his face as red as his headband in sheer embarrassment and his heart beating so fast and hard he felt it would burst. What did that mean? "D-Date-dono, you are shameless! _Shameless!_"

"Looks like I finally got ya to notice me, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune only smirked as his rival sputtered, then turned his head to the side defiantly—well, it would have looked defiant if he wasn't blushing so much. "And what's so shameless . . ." He leaned to the side Yukimura was determinedly facing, amused at the widening of naive coffee-colored orbs and, if possible, darker reddening of cheeks. "About kissin' the guy I like?"

"Y-y-y-you . . ." Yukimura was at a complete loss for words; not only had he utterly and completely failed his mission, but Masamune, his _rival_, had kissed him, made some sort of confession, and evoked bizarre, unfamiliar emotions inside him. _This beating of my heart, this quickness of my breathing . . . what is this?_

The young cub stole a glance at his companion, startled to find the blue-grey eye fixed on him. The dragon's smirk grew wider at the expression. "You look really cute, all confused and embarrassed like that."

Yukimura pouted and shoved at Masamune, albeit rather weakly. "Who are you calling 'cute'? I am a growing man, I'll have you know! Not some child or lady!"

The one-eyed boy chuckled at that and enclosed the young cub in his arms. "This is exactly why, _you see?_ It's a wonder I've resisted ya for so long. You're too damn adorable."

Yukimura blushed harder and hid his face in Masamune's shirt, as if it would get rid of the peculiar sensations tingling all over his body. "You are truly shameless, Date-dono. . ." he mumbled into the fabric.

"Like I said, there's nothin' shameless about it. And get rid of that 'Date-dono' shit. Makes me sound old."

" . . . _Hai_, Masamune-dono."

Masamune rolled his eye. "That ain't any better . . ." Yukimura looked down in disappointment, to which the dragon couldn't help but chuckle. He brought his lips to the cub's headband-covered forehead affectionately. "But I guess it's a start."

**A/N: Man, I suck at endings, lol. But I hope you guys liked it! Some quick Japanese translations:**

_**Rokumonsen—**_**the necklace with six coins that Yukimura wears**

_**Harenchi—**_**shameless**

_**Hai**_**—yes**

**Please review and tell me how I did! I really would like to know :)**


End file.
